<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What A Wonderful World by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697286">What A Wonderful World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalyptic, Death Scene, F/M, Graphic Descriptions of Blood and Gore, all of the angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash floated in the air like black snowflakes, the dark clouds colored orange by the glow of the burning world below. What sounded like thunder boomed in the distance; the battle still raged, but elsewhere. Not here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What A Wonderful World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/idabbleincrazy">@idabbleincrazy</a>’s Subvert The Lyrics Challenge. I chose the song What A Wonderful World by Louie Armstrong. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash floated in the air like black snowflakes, the dark clouds colored orange by the glow of the burning world below. What sounded like thunder boomed in the distance; the battle still raged, but elsewhere. Not here. Aside from the distant booming, this place had gone silent. Bodies and parts of bodies lay strewn in the bloody mud, slowly being covered by the ash. The fires made strange shadows among the dead, making it look almost as if the bodies were writhing in torment. But their torment had blessedly ended.</p><p>The smoke and ash in the air made it difficult to breathe. Not to mention the gaping wound in his side that was spilling blood onto the ground with each beat of his heart. He clutched her body against him, tears silently spilling over and making tracks in the dirt on his face. This was not how he had imagined going out, but when had he ever gotten a choice in the matter. </p><p>She was already gone, her body limp in his arms, yet he could not let go. His brother was somewhere over the horizon, probably still in the thick of the battle, if he was still alive. They were going to lose. That had been painfully obvious from the start, but no one wanted to just lie down and die. </p><p>He turned his head, looking out over the now-quiet battlefield. The ground was mud from the blood of thousands being churned into the ground. The few trees he could still see were either burning or blackened husks. The city was in ruins around him; the handful of walls still standing dark with scorch marks and riddled with bullet holes. </p><p>He did not want to die, but he could feel his body growing cold from the loss of blood. With his lips right up against her ear, he whispered a promise; that he would see her soon and they would have eternity together.  </p><p>It became too much effort to turn his head, so he stared straight up at the sky. The fires reflecting off the cloud cover was almost pretty. She slipped from his arms without him noticing. Each breath was shallower, until he felt like he was drowning, his lungs filling with blood. Darkness stole in around the edges of his vision, filling it more and more until everything went black.</p><hr/><p>Sam jerked awake with a choked cry on his lips. Frantic, his eyes searched in the dark for her. He woke her up when he drew her to him, his arms wrapping around her in a desperate embrace. </p><p>“Sam? I can’t breathe.” Her voice was muffled against his chest.</p><p>His grip loosened only slightly, he still held onto her like a drowning man clinging to the only flotsam in sight. </p><p>“Another one?” </p><p>He only nodded, his eyes closed, cheek resting on the top of her head.</p><p>She stroked his back soothingly, letting him take comfort in her presence. The visions from Chuck were brutal, and she wanted to punch him in his stupid bearded face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>